Sleep
by Kindred01
Summary: (Not yet beta) Bilbo get's hurt in the battle and Thorin regret


**(not yet beta)**

The blade slice though his skin, Bilbo eyes widen as he looked down at the blade in his side the Pale orc who own side blade pulled his sword free and frown at how it could have missed the Dwarf. Thorin eyes the orc before taking his own sword and bring it down on the large beast head killing him in one go. Afterwards his eyes looked around the battle field looking for the invisible being that took the blade for him.

Bilbo ran as quickly as he could before the pain and blood lost become too much to bear, he fell to the muddy ground, his ring slipped off his finger into the wet mud he let a whimper of pain as he tried to stop the flow of blood. "Bilbo!" He heard someone yell his name and felt a pair of warm hands on his face as he felt his eyes lids drop and the voice become echo as darkness took over him.

The battle was over and Thorin sat in one of the tents that was put to have wounds cleaned, the Dwarf stood by a bowl washing the blood off his hands and face.(and beard ewww) His thought went back to the Halfling thinking he will be on his way back to his Hobbit hole a part of his mind told him he should find Bilbo and tell him he is sorry but other half of his mind that was still gaga on the lost of the kings stone "Where is Gandfalf!" Came the voice of Kili pulling a clean shirt on he walked out to see his nephew carrying a small being in his arms, he saw the blonde hair and knew it was Bilbo.

The dark hair Dwarf that was carrying Bilbo placed him on another cot as the grey wizard walked over; he knelt in front of the hobbit. Gandalf lifted the Halfling's shirt up and looked at the wound; Bilbo whimpered as the wizard touch it "GET THE ELVES!" He yelled as Bilbo made a chocking sound that had every one worried as the youngest of the Dwarfs in the company had ran off to find the elves. Thorin walk over and pushed though the crowds of his company and stood looking down at the sweat covered being, he froze as he looked at him seeing Bilbo like that his skin so pale and his dark rings around his eyes covered in mud and blood shaking.

"Gandalf?" Thorin asked

"He's taken a blade to his lower abdomen; I can only do so much we need the elves." He said

"No elves."

"He will die." The wizard said

"Let the theft die." Thorin said quickly before realising he said those 4 words.

Gandalf looked at Thorin with a dark look "You are a foolish Dwarf Thorin." As the elves walk into the tent, the grey wizard stood up and looked at Elrond "He's been at the hut?" He told Elrond, the dark hair elf looked down at the poor Hobbit

"We will work on him but we my need to take him back to Rivendell." He said, Elrond implication wasn't lost on the wizard

"Do what you have to do to save our hobbit." He said without looking at the Dwarf king before leaving the tent with Thorin following him.

"Gandalf!" Thorin yelled as he walked up to the wizard, Gandalf spun around to face him "What do they mean they are talking Bilbo back to Rivendel!" He yelled at him

" Bilbo has a wound they can heal but it may mean that he will have to live with the elves." Thorin

"No

"Thorin Bilbo will die if he does not get this help now; you may want to throw away the being that you loved because of that selfish greed and gold sickness but this maybe he only way to save him!" Thorin was quiet as he stood there listing to the wizard.

Elrond walked out and watched the Gandalf and Thorin have a heated argument "Gandalf, Thorin." He called their name; they stopped arguing and looked at the tall Elf

"What is the news?" The grey wizard asked, Elrond looked at Gandalf and then to Bilbo

"We can save him but we can't take him to Rivendel he wouldn't survive the journey." Throin felt his insides move up to his throat as he listen to the elf "If he is to stay then we need to bring him in now before night falls." He told them as he turned to look at Thorin.

It was month later and Bilbo was still laid up in bed, his eyes haven't open and he looks like he a sleep the whole time, Thorin rarely moved from Bilbo's chambers as he watched the Hobbit "When will he a wake?" Thorin asked when he saw Gandalf walk in to the room

"His injuries were severe especially to someone in his condition." Thorin looked up to him with pained fill eyes as he looked at the small bump under the blankets

"How the child life did is beyond me." The dwarf told him

"It was small, not even a moth yet when Poor Bilbo was hurt and it lives like Bilbo thanks to the elves, Bilbo will wake when he is ready." The grey Wizard told him touching his shoulders "I have to make my leave now to The Shire to collect Bilbo's belongs." Thorin nodded but didn't say anything as he kissed Bilbo on the forehead and his bump

"Did you know he was pregnant when I turned him away?" Thorin asked the wizard

"Yes."

"And you still let me say those things to him?"

"You wouldn't let anyone talk Thorin, you made your choice so quickly and let your gold sickness take over, and I thought it would have been a fitting punishment for you." Gandalf said as he walked out Bilbo's chambers.

Another month passes before Bilbo wakes up, Kili and Fili was sat in the room while Thorin did his kingly duties, Bilbo's eyes moved under his eye lids, and then his hands twitch. Kili snapped watched Bilbo's fingers move "Fili!" Kili gasped pointing his fingers at Bilbo; both brothers watched the Hobbit let out a soft moan

"Get Uncle!" Fili told kili as the dark hair dwarf turned and made a run for the door.

"Bilbo?" Fili whispered as he hovered over him, Bilbo raised his hands to his head and winced as he open his eye lids to the blonde in front of him

"Fili?" he said hoarsely

"Thank the heavens you are okay." He said as he moved to get Bilbo a drink of water. He spilt a bit of the water onto the floor as he poured some into the goblet before helping Bilbo sit up and let him drink the water.

The Hobbit took the drink and downed it quickly at being so dried; he looked up at Fili who was watching like a hawk "W...Where am I?" Bilbo asked

"In Erebor, you were badly hurt and well you been unconscious for two months." He said, the golden hair hobbit blinked at him in shock as he put his hand down in his front and felt the bump

"What is this?" He gasps as he pulled the blanket down to look at the bump

"Umm well you're pregnant." He said, the Halflings face become pale as he turned to face the Dwarf prince

"Pregnant… and it lives still?" he gasped to himself. Before Fili could say any more Thorin open the doors and walked in

"Fili wait outside with the others, I need to speed to Bilbo alone." Fili looked at him brother with worry before standing up

"Uncle…" The king of the mountain looked at his nephew as saw the warning in the younger's eyes, he nodded to him and watched as they left the room.

Bilbo was looking around the room that he was in, it was as large as his Hobbit hole but it was filled with items and objects "What is all this?" He asked, Thorin looked around the room and saw the gifts that the other Dwarves left for Bilbo

"When a loved one is hurt or ill family and friends brings objects, clothes, gold anything really to help them." Bilbo looked stun

"What about you?" Bilbo asked the Dwarf king,

"I brought the cot." He mumbled, Bilbo looked up at the cot by the mountain of toys he looked up at Thorin with wide eyes with tears "Bilbo." Thorin whispered as he walked over to Bilbo and sat by his side

"I...I don't understand." He whispered to the greyer Thorin

"I regret what I said Bilbo, I am sorry you were right in what you did." He told him cupping his cheek and wiping away the tears "Please forgive me."

"There is nothing to forgive Thorin." He told him

"No no there is, you got hurt protecting me and…"

"Thorin…" Bilbo whispered as the Dwarf kissed him on the lips Bilbo kissed pulled Thorin closer to him and kissed him back.

The kiss deepen as Thorin climbed onto of the Halfling, there was giggling and both stopped what they were doing and looked at the door, Bilbo blushed a deep shade of red as he looked at the Dwarf's looking at him, one of them seeming to be holding another small being "F...Frodo?" Bilbo said as Thorin got off him

"Gandalf went to the Shire to get your things, something happen to the small one's parents and Gandalf brought here." Kili said as Frodo ran to Bilbo, the blonde warped his arms around the small Hobbit who hid his face into Bilbo's chest

"My poor little one." He whispered

"I will have food and drink brought in here for you Bilbo until you are strong enough to eat with the rest of us."

"Thank you." Bilbo smiled at him as he kissed Frodo's head

"I will also call for the elves as well."

Bilbo was told the rest of what happen and how he was given something to keep him alive but affecting him by making him live longer than most Hobbits, he was shocked at first but he came to around to the idea that he could live with Thorin in the mountain along with Bilbo who had to go the same treatment Bilbo when he came down with fever. He placed his hand over his now 7 month bump, he looked in the mirror as he felt a pair of hands warp around him, Bilbo sighed and leaned back into Thorin's arms and felt the Dwarf rock his bulge in his trousers against Bilbo's clothe backside "Ummm my beautiful wife." Thorin said

"Hey?" Bilbo pouted "I'm not the wife." He said as he felt Throin rub his hands over the bump

"Yes you are my love." He kissed his neck nipping at skin "You are my beautiful wife carrying my beautiful child." He told him as he pulled the gown down Bilbo's shoulders

"T...Thiorn." Bilbo whimpered as he felt the cream clothes pool by his feet

"Ooh Bilbo I missed your touch." He growled into the Hobbit's ear as he touched his skin making him shiver.

Bilbo blushed as Thorin pushed his fingers inside of him "Ahhh T...Thorin!" Bilbo whined as he felt the thick finger slide in deeper

"Shhhh relax it will get better I promise." Thorin smiled as he kissed the Halfling's neck

"Th...Thorin I can't...my...my legs." He whimpered as he felt the Dwarf push his finger in and out of him stretching him making Bilbo gasp

"Just a little longer my Hobbit." He whispered as he brushed his fingers over Bilbo's sweet spot making the Hobbit gasp and twitch as the Dwarf king kept rubbed the same spot

"Thorin!" Bilbo cried out as he knees trembled at trying to stand up. Grabbing Bilbo's cock and he started stroking it making the Hobbit twitch and gasp turning his mind into mush.

Giving the Hobbit one twist of his fingers he felt Bilbo come undone in his hands. He grabbed the curly hair blonde before he feel as he knees gave out on him and carried him to their bed and placed Bilbo down on it and watched the being laying there his chest rising and falling a shine of sweat on his skin "Bilbo you are the most beautiful being I have ever met." Thorin said as Bilbo open his bright blue eyes and looked right at Thorin's normally steely blues. Thorin entered Bilbo slowly and watched his lover's face as it winced a little at the Dwarf's size; he gently took Bilbo at a steady pace being gently not to hurt their child as the Dwarf made love to his consort.

Bilbo gasped as his hand fisted the sheets, he was over sensitive and felt that he was going to cum again to soon because of that, but in his defence he hadn't has sex since he woke up 3 months ago. He let out a cry as Thorin batted the bundle of nerves inside of him "Thorin!"Bilbo cried out as he reached out for the Dwarf king who bent over and kissed Bilbo as he moved a little faster finely making him scream as he came on his self, Thorin growled as he felt the Hobbit's muscle squeeze him making him cum inside of the Halfling.

They lid on the bed together in a tangle of limbs , Thorin warped his arm around Bilbo placing it protectively on the baby bump as nuzzled his neck kissed the sweaty skin, the Hobbit hummed happily in his husbands arms "Sleep Bilbo I will watch over you." Thorin whispered to him

"Ummm." Was all he got from the half a sleep Halfling.


End file.
